


Five Questions

by emungere



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-30
Updated: 2007-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect, there were better things Gojyo could've written on his math final than x = suck my dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Questions

here were five problems on the algebra final. Gojyo wasn't great at math, but even he could see what that meant. If you got two wrong, you'd get sixty percent, which was a D. If you got three wrong, you'd fail. You'd fucking fail, because you got three fucking questions wrong. Mr. Cho was an evil sadistic bastard who didn't want Gojyo to graduate, and if he had to take this class again over the summer, he would--punch Mr Cho right in the nose. Or cry. Or something. 

He glanced up at the clock. One more question, five minutes left. The purple-blue of the mimeograph blurred. He was sweating. He looked up at the clock again in time to see it tick down to zero. The bell rang.

"Pencils down, please," Mr Cho said.

Gojyo gripped his so tightly he nearly broke it and scribbled: _X = suck my dick!_

He shoved it into Mr Cho's hands and stomped out. That was it. Summer school for him. There was no way he'd gotten all the rest right, just no way. And he'd even studied. It wasn't fair.

***

They got the papers back on Monday. Gojyo listened to the cheers and noises of despair around him and stared at his own test, which had no grade. It just said: _See me_. Which Gojyo took to mean: _You're screwed._

Mr Cho's class was first thing in the morning, so Gojyo had a whole day to let his stomach churn and his shoulders knot up. At three, the final bell rang, and he went to Mr Cho's office. He knocked.

"Come in."

He pushed open the door and blurted. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, please don't fail me." He shoved his hands deep into his pockets and swallowed.

Mr Cho glanced up from his work, expressionless. "Close the door, please."

Oh, god. It was worse than he'd thought. He closed the door.

"Sit down."

Gojyo glanced around. "Uh. There's no chairs."

Mr Cho gave him a long look over his steel-rimmed glasses. He pretty much always looked like he could read Gojyo's mind. This time he looked like he wasn't at all happy about what he saw there. He pointed at the floor next to his desk. "Sit."

Gojyo sat. The desk drawer handles dug into his back.

"Don't fidget. And be quiet."

The floor was hard; cement under thin, industrial carpeting. Gojyo rubbed his sweaty palms on it to dry them. You couldn't get expelled for writing dick on a test, could you? Maybe you could. But then he'd be in the principal's office, right? Or maybe Mr Cho just wanted to yell at him first. Or, not yell, but do that thing Mr Cho did where he was all quiet and polite and made you feel like you'd disappointed him horribly and he'd probably never get over it, which was way worse. Or, even worse than that, sometimes he got all quiet and not so polite and _smiled_ at you.

"Gojyo. I did say no fidgeting."

"Sorry, Mr Cho," Gojyo mumbled.

"And if you must speak, do it clearly."

"Okay. Sorry."

Gojyo picked at a growing hole in the knee of his jeans and watched the clock. Half an hour went by before Mr Cho said anything else. Gojyo's ass hurt from the floor, and his back hurt from the drawer handles and from hunching over to avoid them. Finally, Mr Cho pushed his chair back from the desk and looked at him.

"What did you write on your test, Gojyo?"

"What? But--you saw it."

"I'd like you to say it out loud. I don't want us to have any misunderstandings."

Gojyo looked down. He could feel his face getting hot already. "Um."

"And remember not to mumble."

"Suck my dick." He blushed hotter as he said it, and his voice sounded, if clear, very small.

"And you know, of course, that that was inappropriate."

"Yeah."

"Why did you write that? Why did you tell me to...suck your dick?"

Oh, god. That sounded so wrong coming out of Mr Cho's mouth. Gojyo looked up at him and couldn't stop himself noticing that his legs were spread, and that Gojyo's view of him was mainly at crotch-level. His mouth went a bit dry.

"I was just frustrated," he said. "I ran out of time, and I knew I'd fail and I'm supposed to get a job this summer, not be stuck in school, and I want to graduate with everyone else and--and it's not fair! There were only five questions. It wasn't fair."

Mr Cho watched him in silence for long enough that Gojyo ducked his head again and looked at his own knees.

"I see. And that's the only reason?"

"Uh. Yeah?"

"Did you know that I'm gay, Gojyo?"

Gojyo jerked his head back up to look at him and just sort of gaped for a few seconds. "Oh, fuck. No! I didn't meant it like that, I just, shit, I just said it. Wrote it. Whatever. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

Mr Cho nodded, like that was what he'd expected. "Then I don't think we need to tell the principal about this. And incidentally, you were worried for nothing. Your other four problems were correct. You got an eighty on the final, which I believe means you'll have an A in my class." He was smiling faintly, and not even in a scary way.

"No way."

His smile grew. "Indeed, way. You've done very good work this year, Gojyo. I'm proud of you."

"Yeah? I mean. Yeah. Thanks." Gojyo felt like all the air was being squeezed out of him. "So, it's okay? You're not gonna--whatever?"

"You'll have detention with me after school tomorrow. I think that will be sufficient. Just do please try to control your impulses better in the future. You can never be certain of the effect your words will have."

Mr Cho gave him a long, level look that, for some reason, made Gojyo blush all over again. He looked so _intense_. His hair fell down in his eyes, and his lips were wet, and his hand rested on his thigh, way high up, fingers digging in enough to put creases in his pants.

Gojyo looked away. "So. Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, you will."

***

Detention the next day was almost worse on Gojyo's nerves than the test had been. It wasn't because of anything Mr Cho did or said this time; it was Gojyo's own brain wearing him down until finally, half an hour in, he just said it: "How did you know?"

Mr Cho paused in marking geometry tests. "How did I know I was gay, you mean?"

"Yeah. That." He felt kind of weird inside, like a bottle of soda someone had shaken up, but he'd known Mr Cho would be a good person to ask. Mr Cho wouldn't pretend he didn't understand or put Gojyo off or lie. He was scary sometimes, but he was real. Most of the adults Gojyo knew were so full of shit.

Mr Cho's red pen started moving again. "I knew when I sucked Henry Weisbaum's cock and enjoyed it."

The shaken-up feeling inside Gojyo increased until he felt ready to burst. He could feel himself getting hard just from hearing Mr Cho say _cock_ , and he drew his knees up to his chest.

"Who was he?" Gojyo asked.

"A boy on the football team. I was a freshman. He was a senior, probably twice my size. I did it on my knees in the locker room. He smelled like grass and sweat from practice and he held my hair much too hard, but I liked that, too." Only then did Mr Cho look up from his work and straight at Gojyo. "Does that idea excite you?"

Gojyo swallowed and shifted and felt his cock push at the zipper of his jeans. He ducked his head, but a second later Mr Cho's fingers were on his chin, tipping his face up again.

"You're a very attractive boy, Gojyo. I think you should stand up and let me look at you."

Gojyo's brain exploded into a fizz of white noise. His pulse shot up to what had to be a dangerous speed. Mr Cho's fingers on his skin felt very cool, especially when they stroked his cheek and curled briefly around the side of his neck. His hand fell away when Gojyo stood.

Gojyo knew he was supposed to leave now. He was supposed to be all freaked out and violated and run away and tell somebody, or maybe not tell anyone and then need serious therapy in about ten years. But either way, he was supposed to leave. He wasn't supposed to want this.

Mr Cho had swiveled his chair around to watch. His legs were spread, and he leaned back, chin propped on his fist. He was hard, too, maybe more than Gojyo. His cock was a thick, obvious shape in his pants. He wasn't trying to hide it at all.

The door was unlocked. The blinds on the window were open. Of course, they weren't actually doing anything. Mr Cho was just looking at him. Gojyo was just standing there, pulling at the hem of his t-shirt, feeling about as exposed as he ever had in his life.

"It's quite warm in here," Mr Cho said. "Perhaps you'd feel more comfortable without your shirt."

It wasn't even an order, but Gojyo's hands were fisted at the neck and hem of his shirt before he stopped to think. He paused, one arm out of a sleeve, caught, staring at the window.

"You may close the blinds if you like," Mr Cho said.

If he liked. Like it wasn't Mr Cho who'd get in trouble if anyone saw. Gojyo did it anyway, and he stripped his shirt off facing the grey metal slats. He held it to his chest and pushed a hand over his aching cock.

"Come here," Mr Cho said, more command in his voice than there had been a second ago.

Gojyo went to him and let his balled up t-shirt drop to the floor. He felt hot all over when Mr Cho looked at him and almost feverish when Mr Cho grasped his hips and pulled him in to stand between his spread legs.

Mr Cho's hands ran over Gojyo's stomach and moved upwards, smoothing firmly over his ribs and chest. The first time he touch Gojyo's nipple, Gojyo nearly swallowed his own tongue. When his nerves finally registered the slow passes of Mr Cho's thumb as something more than numb amazement, he gasped out loud.

Mr Cho smiled up at him. "Are you a virgin, Gojyo?"

"No! I've done it. With girls."

"Not with boys, though, and definitely not with men."

Gojyo shook his head. Mr Cho leaned in and licked over his nipple, bit it lightly, and sucked hard. Gojyo moaned and clutched at his shoulders and felt like his legs might give out.

"Very attractive," Mr Cho murmured. "I've been watching you. All year."

"Oh, god. Did you--was this--"

"No, I didn't plan this. There is a limit to the amount of temptation I can resist, it seems." He took Gojyo's other nipple between his teeth and tugged, giving a satisfied hum at Gojyo's barely stifled whimper. He sat back in his chair again. "Would you like to show me your cock, Gojyo?"

Gojyo's mind descended into fizzy blankness again. His mouth was open and dry, and his eyes felt wide, and only places on his entire body that didn't feel overheated were the hard peaks of his nipples, wet and cooling in the air. And Mr Cho just sat there, waiting for him to decide.

His hands pulled at his jeans, and he was nodding jerkily. He pushed his pants down and then, when Mr Cho tugged at them, off. There was a brief struggle with shoes, and then he was standing nearly naked in Mr Cho's office with his socks bagged down around his ankles and his cock tenting out his boxers. He felt like an idiot, or he would've if not for the look on Mr Cho's face, which was _hungry_.

"Well?" Mr Cho said, and his voice wasn't quite so mild anymore.

Gojyo ditched his socks and then his boxers, and his dick was so fucking hard, heavy and hot and aching, and he had to touch it. He closed his hand around the shaft and squeezed his eyes shut. He opened them again, so wide it felt like his eyeballs might pop right out, when he felt Mr Cho's hand over his. He palm was smooth and warm and dry. Gojyo watched his slide to his knees.

One corner of Mr Cho's mouth turned up. "Tell me again, Gojyo. What was it you wrote on your test?"

There was a long, hanging moment. Gojyo's heartbeat and breath seemed much too loud. The quiet hum of the air conditioning was deafening. He gulped. Mr Cho stayed where he was, waiting.

"Suck my dick," Gojyo whispered, and that sounded much too loud as well, like everyone in the whole building must have heard it, and the door was still unlocked and--and Mr Cho's lips slid up Gojyo's cock to press against their joined hands.

Gojyo's two girlfriends hadn't been real happy about sucking him off, and even when they'd done it, it hadn't been like this. Maybe some of that was practice, but he thought a lot of it was _Mr Cho on his knees with Gojyo's dick in his mouth._

Gojyo slid both hands into Mr Cho's hair. It was warm and soft, almost slick as it moved between his fingers. Mr Cho's mouth was unbelievably hot and wet, and his lips were sliding up again until his hand was gone from Gojyo's cock and his nose was pressed against Gojyo's stomach. He looked up at Gojyo, dark lashes framing his eyes. He smiled as he swallowed.

Gojyo let out a moan that ended in a whimper. Mr Cho did it again, hot, tight wetness stroking him, Mr Cho's lips around the base of his cock, and Gojyo couldn't stop himself or even get out a warning. He bent over Mr Cho, holding on too tight to his hair, hand on his shoulder for support, and came hard down his throat.

When he could think again, he was leaning against Mr Cho's chest, still breathing hard and unsteady on his feet. Mr Cho's arms were around him, holding him up.

"All right?" Mr Cho asked.

"...Think so."

"Good boy." Mr Cho's hands smoothed down over Gojyo's back and cupped his ass, and Gojyo's heart stuttered.

"Do you, uh-- Are you going to--"

"Relax, Gojyo. You're going to put your clothes back on and go home. That's all." He laughed a little. "I think we've taken enough risks today. I didn't even lock the door."

Footsteps went by outside, very close. Gojyo froze and then scrambled for his clothes. Mr Cho let him go with a small sigh and stepped back. Gojyo didn't dare look at him until he was dressed again, and even then it was easier to look at his feet.

"Gojyo. Look at me, please."

Gojyo made himself obey. Mr Cho watched him a moment and then laid a hand on his cheek and kissed his mouth softly.

"There. Now. I imagine you'll eventually reach a point where you need to blame someone for this. Please do remember it's my fault, and not yours. All right?"

He'd herded Gojyo all the way to the door before Gojyo collected his wits enough to realize what he was doing. "That's it?" he said. "You just throw me out and it's like it never happened and I graduate and never see you again?"

Mr Cho blinked at him. "Yes?"

"No!"

"Oh."

They looked at each other for a second. Gojyo grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him hard. Teeth and noses met awkwardly, but Gojyo didn't let him go until he felt Mr Cho's hands on him again, one at the small of his back and the other curled tight around his upper arm. Mr Cho's lips grazed his cheek and temple.

"Well," Mr Cho said, after a pause. "I hear you're looking for a summer job? I do have some gardening work I need done."


End file.
